Promises, Promises
by ObsessedHPFanatic
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Lucius always seemed so afraid of Bellatrix?  What if it was because he had been in love with her and she manipulated him?   This is my first attempt at smut, so please bear with me!


**Author's Note: My friend and I were messing around with weird pairings one day. She set me Lucius and Bellatrix. Basically, I was like "O.o You want me to write what?" But now it's done, and I think it turned out pretty well! I hope you think so too! If not (or if so), please tell me! :D Enjoy!**

_Promises, Promises_

She is not my betrothed. She is not my betrothed. She is not my betrothed. Betrothed is a strong term for our young age. It, however, is basically the truth. She is not my to-be-wife. She is my to-be-wife's sister. She is forbidden.

My parents have never specifically forbade dating, but it has been implied. Heavily. I am to "keep myself pure" for Narcissa. I am certain her parents have told her the same. However, Narcissa's parents_ are_ Bella's parents. Peculiar, I refer to Narcissa as Narcissa but Bellatrix as Bella, even though Narcissa has a commonly used nickname. Bella and Cissy. The untouchable sisters. Of course, Andromeda is the third Black sister, but no one counts her. She simply isn't exciting. Bella is defiant, interesting, exotic. Narcissa is extremely clever and beautiful. Andromeda is ordinary.

I am not rebellious like Bella. Narcissa and I are very similar and Narcissa and Bella could not be more different. There is something about Bella that excites me, though. I cannot explain the aching in my heart or my loins whenever I see her. I dismiss the aching in my heart automatically. I allow the possibility that I lust after Bella. Adolescents _are_ hormonal after all, and I am pure and untouched.

But I digress, I have often wondered if I could simply change which Black sister I would marry. Then I remind myself it is only lust I feel toward Bella. Bella also gets into trouble much too often for my parents' taste. They wish to continue the Malfoy line in the most refined way. Narcissa certainly is that.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name. I had been sitting alone by the lake during break. I, unlike most of my fellow classates, was caught up on homework. "Lucius!" they called again.

I looked up. There was Bella looking… with no better term, sexy. Her dark hair framed her pale face in ringlets. She was out of uniform in a black jacket and matching slacks that tapered and clung to her body. She wore boots that appeared to be the same material as the jacket. "Hello, Bella." I said calmly, although my stomach was churning and I was beginning to feel that aching in my loins.

"I didn't see you in the common room."

"Obviously not." I smiled, "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes." she simply said.

"Well I'm here now, what did you need? You look nice by the way, I like the jacket."

She grinned at my compliment. "It's dragon leather."

"A dragon leather jacket? That's exotic."

"And warm. Anyway, let's take a walk."

Surprised, I stood and let her lead me a ways around the lake. "Ask me again, Lucius." she said, her voice slightly lower.

"Pardon?"

"Ask me what I need."

I was puzzled, but complied. "What do you need, Bella?"

"You." she whispered and closed the scant distance between our lips.

I was not given enough time to react. I stood there, shocked, as her soft lips caressed my own. "What's wrong, Lucius? Don't you want me too?" she murmured into my mouth.

Those words shot through me and unleashed a frenzy of passion. I growled and backed her into a tree. I was kissing her back now. I was in control. Bella gasped. I took the opportunity and slid my tongue into her mouth. I did know the mechanics, after all. What I did not know, however, was how far this was going to go. My question was answered when Bella pushed me away and moved her hands to the zipper of her jacket. Slowly, sensually, she pulled it down.

I had thought nothing would surprise me anymore. I was wrong. Bella's breasts were bare under her jacket.

* * *

><p>My eyes widened. I had never experienced breasts sexually. In fact, the last time I had experienced breasts was when I was nursing. Bella pulled me forward and placed my hands on them. "Touch me, Lucius."<p>

"I… I don't know how." I stuttered.

"Explore."

Tentatively, I massaged them. I tested different amounts of pressure. Bella's breathing quickened. "Harder, Lucius, harder!"

I squeezed her breasts gently. "Harder, damn it!" she gasped.

I complied. She moaned. "Oh, Lucius!"

I pulled her in for another kiss. It was frantic and sloppy. Our tongues seemed to wage a war for dominance. I still squeezed her breasts, randomly applying more pressure, making her moan into my mouth.

It wasn't until I felt her hands at my belt buckle that I realized what was going to happen. "Bella…" I whispered. "Are we really going to do this?"

"Do you want me to stop?" she breathed.

I groaned and renewed the intensity of the kiss. Bella resumed undoing my belt. I had had an erection before, but as Bella teasingly ran her fingers over the bulge in my trousers I reached full hardness. I bucked my hips toward her hand. Bella giggled and then moaned as I squeezed her breasts more tightly.

She pulled the belt loose and began on my trousers. Soon they were pooled at my feet. I bent down, undid Bella's and my shoes and stepped out of them. We stood, half naked before each other, relishing what we could see.

Bella reached for me. I approached. She knelt before me and removed my undergarments. I must admit, I was nervous. I had experienced self-pleasure, but this was much different. Bella stood and kissed me. Then she took me in hand.

In all of my experiences, I had never felt this good. I was torn. I wanted Bella to continue her gentle stroking with all of my heart, but I did not want to ejaculate too quickly. Reluctantly, I pushed Bella away.

She looked confused until she saw my fingers at my shirt collar. We stripped quickly. Determined to give Bella as much pleasure as possible, I spat on my fingers and pushed her back against a tree. "Spread your legs." I growled.

She did and I advanced toward her. I placed my hand on her. Gently, I pushed a finger into her. She was aroused. Very aroused. My finger slid in and out of her warmth easily. I then remembered something. "Bella, you are not a virgin."

She blushed. "No, I wanted to prepare for this, for you."

"Then this should not hurt."

I pulled my finger from her and hoisted her up until I was aligned with her entrance. It probably would hurt, but she seemed to enjoy pain. There was no gentleness this time. I let her drop, braced myself on the tree and captured her lips to swallow the scream I knew would come.

* * *

><p>Bella and I stood in front of the tree. I surveyed her body. She had a developing bruise on her shoulder where I had bitten down in climax and a small amount of semen was trickling down her leg. I murmured a cleaning spell. I was about to perform a healing spell when Bella stopped me. "I want to be reminded."<p>

I did not protest. We began dressing. Bella pulled a scrap of cloth out of a pocket of her slacks and enlarged it into her Hogwarts uniform. I smiled at her charm work.

We walked back up to the school hand in hand. I glance then at my watch. I was late for History of Magic.

* * *

><p>Bella and I met again that evening for Gobstones. Bella said that the winner would be in control next time. She won. We made love in the common room late that night.<p>

We played Gobstones several times that week. She won every time. We made love in the men's washroom at the Three Broomsticks (not during a Hogsmeade weekend, might I add), in my bed, outside by the lake and once in a broom closet.

Then came that fateful day when I saw Narcissa wearing _the_ jacket. Everyone was out in Hogsmeade. I saw the dragon leather jacket in front of me, but instead of dark, curly hair swinging in front of it, there was straight, blonde hair. I had rushed forward and had been about to grab Bella's shoulders when I realized who it was. "Oh, hello Lucius." came the cool tones of Narcissa.

"Hello, Narcissa. That's a lovely jacket."

"Isn't it? Bella gave it to me."

I forced myself to smile. "Where is Bella? I have to speak with her."

"I believe she is in the Three Broomsticks."

"Thank you." I said and kissed her hand as was custom.

Narcissa smiled and continued on her way.

I found Bella in the Three Broomsticks, chatting with Rodolphus LeStrange. "Could you excuse us for a moment Rudolphus? I must speak with Bellatrix, it's rather urgent."

He left us alone, nodding to me as he did and pressing his lips to Bella's fingertips. As soon as he was gone, I cast a privacy charm around the table. "What was that, Bella?"

"What was what, Lucius?"

"You know what! Why does _Narcissa_ have _your _jacket? You can't expect me to lust for her just because she's wearing the jacket! It's not that simple!"

To my great surprise, she smiled. "What do you mean it isn't that simple? Didn't you jump on her?"

"No! Of course not! I caught myself when I saw _blonde_ hair."

Her grin faded. "But… It was _the_ jacket! You always jumps on me when I'm wearing _the _jacket."

"Yes, I jump on _you_! Did you expect me to jump on Narcissa? Did you _want_ me to jump on Narcissa?" my voice had increased in volume and I was glad that I had cast that charm.

"I… Yes."

"What?"

"Lucius… I never…" she paused and gulped the rest of her glass of butterbeer. "I was just trying to do what was best for everyone."

"You're going to have to explain more than that. I don't see how my near molesting of your sister is best for everyone."

"I… Look, Lucius, I never meant to hurt you. I thought if we had enough sex with the jacket, your lust for me would transfer to whomever wore it." she said simply.

"It isn't that simple!" I yelled again. I took several calming breaths before saying: "You don't feel the same."

"I'm sorry, Lucius. I wanted you to be in love with Narcissa. Well, I wanted you to lust for her and I thought, maybe, that the lust would turn to love eventually."

I set my jaw. "You lied to me. You have been lying to me for _days_. You _stole_ my virginity!"

"I wasn't trying to hurt you Lucius! I wanted to do what was best for everyone!"

"Everyone except for me, obviously. You know how I feel."

"I… I don't know what to say."

"Don't bother." I said as I stood and turned on my heel to leave.

"Lucius!" she called after me.

For once, I didn't turn back. I stormed out of the Three Broomsticks, sweeping past the shops of Hogsmeade and returned to Hogwarts. I almost didn't notice Narcissa walking back as well, but she greeted me. I had made up my mind. I _would_ love her. She was refined and proud. She was manipulative, of course, but not so much as Bellatrix. Bellatrix would never be Bella to me again. "Hello, Cissy."

"Cissy?" she smiled. "You've decided to use my nickname, I see!"

"Did I? Yes, I suppose I did. Are you returning to the castle?"

"Yes, it's rather nippy out and I have an essay to finish."

"Would you care to walk with me?" I said, offering my arm.

"Why, of course!" she blushed. "What has come over you, Lucius?"

"I suppose I've just grown up. We're to be married, after all. We may as well start acting in such a way."

The corners of Narcissa's mouth turned up. "All right." she replied, taking the proffered arm. "I like this new Lucius. You were… cold before."

"I never meant to be, my dear, I strove to be polite, and was overly so."

Cissy and I strolled back to the castle, chatting mindlessly. At the entrance to the castle there was a sprig of mistletoe. It was, after all, nearly Christmas. Cissy blushed when she saw it. I bent and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She flashed her beautiful teeth at me once more. We made our way down to the common room together. "I must go, Cissy, but we should dine together tonight."

"Of course."

I pressed my lips to her hand and meant it this time. I could love Cissy. It would be an easy task. I parted from her and went to my dormitory. I lay on my bed, thinking. I must be very cautious around Bellatrix from now on. She had a control over me that saw frightening. I had to be sure to never let her manipulate me that much again. A single tear escaped from my eye. I allowed it. The day had been emotional and even boys need to cry sometimes.

* * *

><p>*29 Years Later*<p>

A single tear escaped from my eye. I wiped it away fiercely. Narcissa had her head on my shoulder, crying. Bellatrix was dead. I stared into her glassy eyes and saw laughter there. Cruel, malicious laughter. That was how Sirius Black had died. Taunting Bella with laughter coming from his lips, sparkling in his eyes. Bellatrix had been foolish.

Narcissa's body shook with sobs. I stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. It would be no use for now. Narcissa and Bellatrix had been close. Cissy and Bella.

I had been wary of Bellatrix for almost thirty years but now, as I looked into her face, I saw the seventeen-year-old Bella that had tempted me for so long. Bella had been like a game of blackjack. My eyes widened in disgust. I had just compared my pureblood sister-in-law to a muggle game! But it was true. You never knew what was to come from her next. These past few years had been so unnerving. During Bella's time in Azkaban, she had changed. She used to be manipulative and exotic, but never cruel intentionally. Recently, she had been cruel and even a little insane. Her obsession with the Dark Lord had appeared to be almost lust for him. She was married, of course, but not in love with Rodolphus. She loved the Dark Lord. I am almost positive he was the only human she ever loved. But the Dark Lord did not love. He considered her useful, surely, but he did not love her. I believe the only thing he came even close to liking was Nagini. They were both gone now. The Dark Lord was dead. Killed by a half-blood. Of course, the Dark Lord _was_ a half-blood as well, but he should have been a pureblood. He had the power of one.

Narcissa stood, interrupting me from my musings. "We must go sit with Draco."

"Of course, darling." I made to get to my feet as well, but decided to close Bella's eyes first. "We can bury her at the manor."

Tears filled Narcissa's eyes once again. I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Draco must be worrying, dear." I whispered.

She wiped her eyes and nodded. We made our way to the Great Hall. It seemed like only yesterday that we had dined together for the first time. It wasn't, though. Times were much different now. Our lives would be different. We were no longer accepted in society. That was not the Malfoy way to enter a room, however. I held my head up high and thought of our son. Draco was the only thing that mattered to us right now. Not our probable imprisonment, not the possible loss of our fortune, not anything to do with the Dark Lord. Draco mattered. Narcissa mattered. That was it.

_fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: For those who have read my other work: The second chapter of Encounters with Toads: Year 1 is coming soon, as is the second chapter of Scarred. I've been busy with a summer project and an addiction to challenges. A couple of challenges might be out before those chapters, so bear with me! Love to all who have read, reviewed and alerted! :D (By the way, this was my first attempt at smut, so if it stunk to high heaven, please tell me how to improve! Thanks!)<strong>


End file.
